


Secrets Kept

by peoriapeoria



Series: Omega [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better living through biochemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept

Steve didn't understand the modern world. In his time, _this was now his time_ , Alphas and Omegas were central and Betas did whatever was needed. There just weren't enough resources to waste, so anything that took a long time to learn and might be dangerous or sensitive to interruption belonged to Betas. Nursing, manual trades, teaching. Alphas specialized in very vigorous things best learned in adulthood, and often fell back on skills that could be performed 'impaired'. The childhoods of Alphas and Omegas were very similar.

At least, that was the way it was supposed to be. It ignored those Alphas and Omegas born to Betas. Betas weren't strong breeders. A common enough romance had a stranded Omega eased through heat by a kind Beta, to eventually be found by an Alpha. The reality was that unbonded Alphas sought out Betas, and Betas sometimes came to arrangements amongst themselves.

Steve was an Omega, Captain America was an Alpha. It made no sense, but then a lot didn't make sense that war. Omegas were precious. War was seizing them, peace was exchanging them; Alphas and Betas died in war, and Alphas received the benefits at peace. That had been true for all of recorded history. And then They started killing Omegas. They killed Alphas and Betas too, but that was war. Killing Omegas was madness.

And so, once the War was engaged, for it had taken time to agree that They were quite mad, it had been like no other war. Which was how he had gotten the Serum, even as an Omega.

Steve's parents were both Betas, and since children didn't present until puberty it was assumed he was a Beta. A very sickly Beta, so he was schooled according to his infirmity and strengths. He couldn't manage in a factory, but he could draw, plan, motivate.

And then it turned out he was an Omega. His heats were weak, very weak at the orphanage and even later Bucky was able to tide them over while Steve stayed in their rented room 'sick'. By the time of the War, Steve had found there were drugs to suppress heat, and since his were so weak, they went much further for him per dose.

Dr. Erskine found out. He was much more careful than the medical examiners that judged only his medical unfitness for service. "The Serum will change you, it will make you over into the peak of the human condition."

What Dr. Erskine didn't say, but did plan for, was that the Serum would make Steve able to serve _and_ a better Omega. Steve proved the first minutes after he'd been re-formed by chasing down the assassin. The box that Peggy gave him before he joined the USO tour proved the second.

Col. Phillips never knew. Some of the dancers suspected. Bucky had questioned Steve's reason what with parachuting behind enemy lines and rescuing a mixed group of Betas and Alphas. Not to mention the whole basic training camp largely unleavened by Betas.

Captain America was a hero and a symbol and as such Captain America was an Alpha. Bucky stuck the picture of Peggy into his compass. She'd been a peach considering the rumors it caused that she was an Omega. She was responding to his pheromones, even suppressed. Some Betas were like that, they could smell an Omega before any Alpha could.

Things had made sense back then, except for himself and the whole insanity of killing Omegas. Now, almost anyone could be found doing most anything. Some of that was jobs had become less dangerous, less physical. Longshoremen were supplemented by crane and forklift operators. Some was there were more office jobs, there was telecommuting.

Steve was going to go into heat. He'd been out of the ice for about two months, and he didn't know how to get the modern suppressant. For that matter, he wasn't sure that Dr. Erskine hadn't come up with something special as he went down well before he'd run through the contents of that box. It had never come to light, so he wondered what had happened to it. It would have degraded by now. He kept forgetting how long he'd been in the ice.

\--------------

Tony was getting antsy. His suppressants weren't working. The horrible truth was that Howard Stark's heir wasn't an Alpha. Omega. His father had been disappointed. Coldly furious. How could an Omega run a billion dollar weapons conglomerate? Who would marry him and run Stark Industries into the ground?

The implant had taken good care of him, gotten him through the captivity, he still had nightmares of going into heat-- He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. The suit filtered the incoming and vented air, stripping out the wash of pheromones, protecting him and keeping his secrets.

It probably was the team. Bruce was a Beta, Tony knew that since they were in each others labs at least once a day, and Bruce had displays of his genome up. He should have thought things through. Captain Rogers had to be Alphaing up the air, leaving aside the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He wasn't letting Steve molder in Brooklyn with the hipsters; he was impressionable and should, if he had to make fashion mistakes at all, make his own.

His father had known Steve in the war. Tony had heard lots of stories about Captain America, stories that often featured Aunt Peggy. Howard had been a strange Alpha, largely content to chase Betas about when machines and chemistry paled. Age had made Tony an only child, stymying his mother's natural impulses. Howard didn't have time for Omegas.

Peggy had told him different stories, ones about Steve. It had been a surprise when he figured out Steve was Captain America. He supposed she was a better judge of people; it was easier to provoke Rogers than have to deal with Steve who'd earned Peggy's fond regard.

Tony was going to hide in his lab and his suit.

\-----------

Another Omega would have recognized the signs, but Steve wasn't another Omega. He blew off Fury and debrief, desperate to get back to the tower. He was flushed and he fought the need to rock his hips. So close. He felt damp. He parked his bike and dashed to the elevator. "My floor, JARVIS. Please." The car accelerated well over its usual rate as it climbed. He gripped the rail, easing up as the metal complained.

Steve was stunned when the door opened short of his floor, too stunned to counter-command the door closed. "Tony?"

He stepped inside. "If you can play hooky, so can I." Tony looked him over. "What's wrong?"

Steve inched back into the corner. Tony smelled weird, not bad, part of it smelled extremely good. It was like a superimposed image, one an imperfect rendition of the other. Or a shadow, one stretched and shifted in color.

"Emergency protocol three zero eleven zed engaged." JARVIS proclaimed and the car stopped.

"What?" Steve looked at Tony for an explanation. Something was wrong with the inventor.

"Damnit, JARVIS override Sierra--" The lights went to low power.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I cannot open the door."

"Three zero eleven zed?" Steve couldn't be trapped in an elevator with Tony. He liked Tony, in their way, bumpy as it had been at the beginning. He needed to get to his rooms.

"Containment, JARVIS?" Tony glanced warily at Steve. His teeth were clenched. "Captain Rogers, does he need medical attention?"

"Elevator removed from security oversight. Archival footage being substituted." JARVIS went silent.

Steve hadn't undergone a heat since the Serum. At least, not a full one, this did feel a little like after he was released from the vita-ray capsule, before the explosion. He didn't run through Brooklyn in heat. No, no, no.

He'd been fine by the end. Letting Peggy go in the road after she was almost hit by the cab, after he tackled her aside had been difficult. "Tony." He needed to get out, needed to get away.

\-----------

Tony set his fear aside and shuffled through data. Steve Rogers wasn't in rut. "You're in heat?" Why did Tony want fuck so much? He did want to fuck. He wanted to fuck Captain America. He'd had his share, more than, really, of Betas. He'd wanted to roll over for them, but he'd resisted the impulse. He needed inside Steve, needed to shove into him, drink in him writhing on his cock. His balls were heavy. "Are you wet?"

Steve nodded, biting his lip. He had dimpled the handrail in his grip. He was rolling his hips with all his discretion, filthy lewd.

Tony didn't understand. Captain America wasn't an Omega. He'd fought in World War Two, he'd taken on Hydra, had faced off against The Red Skull. Steve had dealt with Howard, who made and remade his body armor. Tony was an Omega. He wanted to fuck Steve. He palmed himself, pressing down hard. "Have you ever?"

Steve shook his head.

"JARVIS, this quarantine needs a bed." The car started moving. Slowly. It might have been the dampers, it might have been his rut. It wasn't his technology, Stark elevators could give Gs.

The door opened and Steve lost his grip, propelled them out, pulled them down, sprawled back over an ottoman. Tony tore at his uniform, jammed two fingers into him. "You are wet." Tony unzipped, got his cock out and thrust into Steve. Oh, Steve was rolling onto his shoulders, lifting Tony, using gravity. His large smooth hands stripped Tony. Steve's fingertips scratched along his spine. Tony gripped Steve for leverage. He needed this like he'd never needed a Beta. Needed it more than he'd ever believed he needed a cock in his ass.

Steve wouldn't let him come. Man was a cockring. The slap of his sack against Steve's hard ass was becoming painful. Steve was shaking apart. Tony flew into him, pumped in his load. Blanks. Tony was an Omega. He moved to pull out.

Tony was stuck, he was still hard. He caressed Steve's cock between them, feeling it refill. He tried again to pull away.

"That bad?" Steve had one hand cupping Tony's head, his ass constricting and relaxing like a fluffer's hand.

Tony sprawled bonelessly over Steve, rocking his boner in place. "So far from bad you'd need deicing and a satellite zoom." He tested if Steve was hypersensitive. It wasn't a growl of pain he got rubbing near a nipple. "I'm an Omega." This had been raunchier than any voyeur's fantasy.

"You're an Alpha."

"Exaggeration." Tony lengthened his stroke. Sex had never been so involving. He levered himself into a kneel, going slow and shallow. Steve's arms were stretched above his head displaying his triceps.

"Alpha." Steve kept saying it like it was his new mantra.

Tony had a bad moment, when he thought he heard protest in Steve's chant. Steve drew a finger over Tony's ball and Tony saw fireworks.

"Huh?" Tony was now on his back and oh, Steve was riding him like a carousel horse on a pole. Steve leaned back, all stretched muscle. Tony wrapped a hand around Steve's cock. He, Tony could, he no longer wanted a dick in his ass, not just any dick, but he could imagine this one in him. "You good?" It still felt slick, Steve's ass felt amazing. Tony fondled Steve, lay back and watched the show.

\---------

Steve opened one eye and regarded Tony. Steve was still in heat, but it was banked for the moment. He wondered if it was some new kink for an Alpha to proclaim they were an Omega balls deep. Could be an old kink for all he knew. He couldn't quite worry, too buzzed on hormones, but the tactical part of his mind had this flagged for further consideration.

It sometimes happened in his day _years ago, a lifetime ago_ that an Omega would suddenly present. That wasn't the case here. This wasn't a riot with an Omega in a phonebooth and someone shoving in a likely Alpha. Sometimes that was the only way to get the Alphas to disperse. Steve had known he was an Omega.

Tony smelled different, and it wasn't the spunk. He smelled better, not that he'd smelled bad before. This was richer somehow, had more personality. Steve nipped at Tony's neck, they should eat but he couldn't pull himself away. He knew there were no other Alphas in this part of the tower but instinct didn't care. They would have to talk, but nothing Tony or he said right now could be believed. Steve rubbed his hands over Tony's chest, they'd have to screw it out.

"Again?" Tony woke up more. "You want to lie back and have me think about America?"

Steve got onto his knees and hands and looked back.

Tony was a Patriot, not a Minuteman.

\----------------------------------

"No." Steve was being obstinate. They'd had sex everywhere except the kitchen, something else Steve was adamant about. "You are not an Omega."

"I'd thought the same thing about you." Steve blushed. It was cute. Hot too, but Tony was ignoring that since Steve was hot. He wanted to follow that blush past Steve's collar.

"I wasn't tapping your ass."

Okay, that was a point. A pity, but a point. "I spent a lot of time getting heats out of my system." Alone, without any toys. He'd been slick, gotten his hand in up to his thumb. He was an Omega.

"JARVIS, is there anything like this in medical literature?"

Steve isn't dumb, nice distinction there. "JARVIS won't turn back on in here until we're done unless there is an emergency."

"JARVIS, am I pregnant?"

"You have conceived, Captain Rogers."

That wasn't possible. I was an Omega, despite the scorching sex we'd been having. Shit. I'd gotten Captain America pregnant. "Howard wasn't a good father."

"You're not Howard."

He'd missed the chance of a lifetime. "What were you even doing in Europe? I can't believe they were that big of idiots, though they do purchase Hammertech."

"Still think you are an Omega?"

"I'm addled." Possessive was an Alpha trait. "Maybe the Serum means you can make Omegas into Alphas."

"Captain Rogers, I'd advise not accepting Sir's statements at face value. Sir, would you like to provide the Avengers with a message?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday, Sir."

"Where's Bruce?" This was lifescience and that wasn't Tony's strength. Muscles, bone, things that physics applied to, he was fine with. Mushy stuff, not as much.

\-------------------

Bruce had them stay in quarantine. While he suspected there was nothing actively dangerous about either Tony or Steve, there was no reason to be reckless. He made sure their camera stayed off when he talked to them.

"Well, it's an interesting case. You're the chemical soup of an Alpha, and not because of suppressants. JARVIS allowed me to compare your hormones over time. Your genome hasn't changed, but its expression has. My best conjecture is that you've never been in an Omega rich environment before."

"And the tower is?"

"Not the whole tower, no."

Tony looked back at Steve who was stricken. "I'm a clam?"

"Well, that's probably hyperbole, but something like that. You don't have the Beta allele and you do have an Alpha allele."

"And Steve?"

"He's an Omega. He may encourage some sympathetic heats, but that's normal. Actually, Steve, had you been around any newly pregnant Omegas?"

"I wouldn't know."

"But you could tell there was a change in me."

"There are more scents now, just as it's louder and brighter."

"You're missing context." Bruce thought a moment. "I suggest leaking that Captain America is a Beta. I will want to get some baselines from both of you. And, I'm not an obstetrician. You'll need one."

Bruce said goodbye, and Tony looked at Steve. "Are you fine with this?"

"Which part?"

Tony smiled. Steve looked a bit bewildered, but that was how he regarded lots of things. "Sheet dancing. Being pregnant. Either, both?"

"Are you?"

"Scared out of my mind."

"I'm better than that."

"Good."

Howard had been beside himself for having an Omega as an heir. How many Pentagon and Senate Alphas had been round for consultation?

"I want a date. We don't have to go out, but I've never been on an actual date."

"Jarvis, order dinner and cue up a movie." He angled out his elbow. Steve pulled him over.


End file.
